Marvel Rewrite: SpiderMan
by BVTheEpic
Summary: The thrilling adventures of Peter Parker, rewritten by yours truly. Set in the same universe as my Avengers fic. T for violence and such. Possible pairings here and there.
1. Chapter 1: Web Of SpiderMan Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we are, the second Marvel Rewrite fic.**

**I'd just like to point out that the first part of the chappie is inspired the Ultimate Comics.**

* * *

"Ever heard of Captain America, Foswell?"

Frederick Foswell, a scientist at Oscorp Industries was startled as his boss, Norman Osborn, snuck up behind him as he worked.

"Um... yes, sir." Foswell nodded.

Osborn looked pleased. "Do you know how he got his strength? He started out as a scrawny little kid. So, how did he get to where he is now?"

Foswell stammered for a moment. "The, the, uh... Super-Soldier Serum, sir?"

"Correct. That's why I've brought you here. Your expertise in the field of biochemistry, along with what we know about the Super-Soldier serum, will earn you a place in the history books."

"Sir?"

"You are making me a Super-Soldier Serum." Osborn gave an evil grin.

"Okay... what should I use for test subjects?"

"Well, for now, we'll just use insects and arachnids, then monkeys, then humans." Osborn took out a box with the number 42 on it. "In here is a spider. And, it's poisonous, too. So be careful with it."

"I suppose I should use this to begin trials on, once I've made a prototype serum?"

"Yes. Before you do so, however, you are required to tell me beforehand."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

One month later, Foswell had something. "Sir, I think we have something."

Osborn came over to look at the chemical Foswell had concocted. "Excellent. Inject it into the spider specimen I gave you a month ago. We'll use it to see if the serum works."

"Yes, sir." Foswell took out a needle and took a sample of the chemical. He then proceeded to find the aforementioned spider, take it out of its clear plastic container, and inject the serum into it.

He then returned the spider to its cage, and decided to call it a day.

* * *

Peter Parker absolutely hates bullies. Especially the one he was stuck with, Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

Every day, Thompson made sure that Peter had at least one wedgie and one swirly per day.

One day, Peter was having one of the latter, courtesy of Flash and his goons.

"Come- _glub_- on, you guys! You're- _glub_- messing up my hair!" Peter yelled back in between dunks.

Flash laughed. "Come on, Parker! You gotta look good for the field trip today!" Then came another swirly.

It might be worth mentioning that this was the day of a field trip Peter had been looking forward to for months: The Oscorp facility in Manhattan.

Peter was relieved that they could finally go, since the trip had to be put off while the city was repaired from the fire monsters' attack. Thankfully, the Avengers were there to stop them.

Anyway, Peter had one last swirly, then was left dripping in the stall.

* * *

Two hours later, a school bus from Peter's school, Midtown High, arrived in front of Oscorp Industries.

Peter looked out the window and gasped. The building looked magnificent.

The class got off the bus, were welcomed by a tour guide, and led to the first room.

"This is our biogenetics lab, where we try to genetically enhance the human race as we know it. Our work was inspired by the Rebirth Project of the 1940s, which produced Captain America."

Peter turned his attention to his hand, where he felt something ticklish on his hand.

It was a spider. But this spider was different. It was glowing green in its veins.

And it had large pinchers, that were inching toward Peter's hand...

_CHOMP_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short, but it's good so far, right?**

**R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Web Of SpiderMan Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's probably worth noting that Spider-Man chapters are going to be shorter than Avengers chapters. But don't worry, they'll be just as good!**

* * *

Peter slowly regained consciousness in his bedroom. His eyes fluttered open, and there was only one thought that went through his head:

_What the ^#** happened?_

Peter had a severe headache, which prevented him from seeing and thinking clearly.

Soon, his eyes were fully open, but his sight was blurry. _Why?_ He thought. He wore glasses, so they would have to be off for his eyesight to be off.

He felt his face, only to find that he _was_ indeed wearing his glasses. This surprised him, so he took them off to see what happened.

His vision was a perfect 20/20. In fact, it was even better than when he had glasses before the spider bit him.

Something clicked in Peter's head: _The spider bite._

Had the spider done something to him? And if so, what?

On a whim, Peter did something he never thought he'd try to do: He tried to climb a wall. _Worth a shot_, he thought.

His hands touched the wall. Then, Peter brought his feet up. They adhered perfectly. Peter continued moving his hands and feet upward until he reached the ceiling.

Peter squatted on the ceiling of his bedroom. "Oh..." Peter said out loud. "Too cool."

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Osborn yelled very angrily in the face of Dr. Foswell.

"Well, sir, it appears that the spider we injected the serum into... escaped."

"It ESCAPED? $&#**^% BILLIONS OF DOLLARS INVESTED IN THIS PROJECT AND IT JUST _ESCAPED_?"

"...Yes." Foswell answered meekly.

In his fury, Osborn delivered a punch to Foswell so hard, the impact snapped Foswell's neck.

The scientist's cadaver went across the lab, and into a wall, where a huge dent in the wall was made.

"$&*#... now I'm back to square one." Osborn knew what he'd done: He'd just killed the only man who knew the serum's formula.

* * *

Peter walked out of his room and down the stairs to his living room.

Sitting there were his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He'd been living with them since he was five years old. His parents had to leave for some unknown reason.

It didn't matter. He barely remembered them. And he loved his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Pete!" Uncle Ben got up to give Pete a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Ben. How did I get back home? The last thing I remember, I was on the field trip. I saw this spider bite me... and then I was in my bed."

"Well, Pete, when the spider bit you, the venom knocked you unconscious. The teacher on the trip called 911. A medical team made sure you were fine, then sent you home."

Peter sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Anything else?"

Uncle Ben shook his head. "No, that's it."

* * *

In the following weeks, Peter attempted to hone his spider-like skills. He would climb up skyscrapers, and leap from roof to roof.

He also used home-made devices he called "web shooters" to swing from building to building. He often crashed into walls, but corrected that within a week.

* * *

After Peter did that, he decided to think about what application to use for his powers.

These were his ideas: super-hero, performer for little kids, and wrestling.

Peter sat down and thought about it. Performing for little kids was definitely out, mainly because that would just be ridiculous.

Wrestling didn't sound too bad, but he wasn't sure if he had super-strength. Best not to risk it.

That left being a super-hero. So, Peter sat down and started thinking about a name and costume.

* * *

Peter's first costume idea was a simple red unitard with a spider emblem on the chest. The eyes were a sort of triangular shape, curved inward on one side of each eye.

"Not bad," He thought. "But I think it needs more..."

He added some blue to the leggings and to the armpits. Then, he added a web pattern all around the red parts of the costume.

The costume was complete. Now he needed a name.

"I wonder if 'Spider-Man' sounds bad," Peter thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter... the premiere of Spider-Man!**

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Web Of SpiderMan Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided that while Peter being selfish is what ended up being the cause of Uncle Ben's death in the comics, I'm not doing that here.**

**My version of Peter Parker is a bit different from the comics, in that he thinks about others more than himself, which prevents him from being selfish (notice how he's starting out as a hero here, not a wrestler?). However, he does have one hubris- like any teenager, he can be distracted. I'm going to build off that a little bit.**

* * *

Night #1 headline: "Thugs caught in spider web!"

Night #2 headline: "Spider man foils nighttime bank robbery!"

Night #3 headline: "Vigilante catches one burglar, the other gets away!"

The last headline can be explained like this: Peter was chasing two burglars who attempted to break into a house, and caught the first one by webbing him to the ground.

He might have caught the second one, but a really cute girl walked up to him and asked: "Can I have your number?"

Peter cocked his head. "Whaaaa?"

"Your number, dude! Don't you have a cell phone?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"...Not really, no. Listen, I have to go catch that-" He turned around to see the thief was missing.

Or, not exactly missing, more like down the street, getting away.

Peter- or should we say, "Spider-Man"- leapt up onto a nearby telephone pole and speedwalked along the wires toward the criminal, holding.

When he was right on top of him, he yelled, "Hey! Having trouble?"

The crook took out a pistol and shot at Spider-Man. The hero dodged all of the bullets easily. "SCREW OFF! What are you, one of the Avengers or something?"

"Oh, how I wish I was. But, sadly, I'm reduced to fighting lowlifes like you and not the Hulk." Spider-Man shot a web at the robber at the moment he decided to fire another bullet.

The resulting impact of the web hitting the hand knocked the bullet way off course. It would've hit Spider-Man's head, but it ended up grazing his shoulder.

So, he ended up swinging home, and called it a day.

* * *

Peter was able to find a believable excuse for his shoulder (he said he bruised it after tripping), but not a way to get the escapee out of his head. _Why do I feel like this is going to bite me in the butt?_ He thought.

Peter was walking home thinking about this when his head started buzzing as he approached the front door of his house.

He opened the door find his Aunt May crying, his Uncle Ben on the floor bleeding, and a man jumping out a window.

Before Aunt May could notice him, Peter closed the door and ran as fast as he could toward what he believed to be a gunman.

The teenager called, "Hey! Stop where you are!"

The intruder turned around to shoot at Peter. He didn't even get a chance to see Peter's fist ramming into his nose. Knocked out instantly.

Peter stared at the unconscious body before him. _It was the burglar he let go the other night_.

Guilt riddled his body. He knew that girl was distracting him last night, but he let her do it anyway.

And now, his uncle was dead.

* * *

Most of what came after was a blur. Peter only remembered flashes:

His uncle being put in a bodybag,

Captain Stacy of the NYPD offering his condolences,

Uncle Ben's funeral,

The thug's trial (he was sentences to life),

And finally, the big question: Would Peter remain as Spider-Man?

Peter stood on his rooftop as he thought about this, in his costume (minus the mask).

This was the answer the teen came up with: _Yes_.

_For with great power, comes great responsibility_.

And with that, Spider-Man donned his mask and swung away into the sunset.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I believe next chapter is either the Green Goblin or Doc Ock... probably Goblin.**

**R & R!**


	4. Interlude 1: Blood Sample

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm too tired to type the next chapter (which will have Green Goblin :D), so here's a short interlude forshadowing what this will all lead to.**

* * *

"Fascinating," the man said.

In a remote base in New York, hidden from the eyes of the public, a man laid his eyes on his TV set.

On the screen was a news report of Spider-Man taking down some new villain called Mysterio.

Mysterio took out a gun and fired a bullet that grazed Spider-Man's shoulder. A few drops of blood sprayed out.

The man immediately ran toward where the battle was taking place. He brought a test tube with him.

Sure enough, on the ground was a few drops of blood.

Enhanced, super-human blood.

"Excellent..." The man leered. He collected the blood and quietly left the scene of battle.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I say "R&R" for a reason! I love how you guys are favoriting this, but could you AT LEAST LEAVE A STINKING REVIEW? Honestly! I swear, I will write a bonus chapter where Carnage rips you people to shreds for favoriting without reviewing! I did something similar for another story, and everyone who favorited left at least ONE review.**

**R&R! Please!**


End file.
